


[Podfic] Aubade

by JinkyO



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Codependency, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Space Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's original summary:<br/>Dr. Bowman loses himself in space. HAL is all too happy to find him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aubade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLara (larissabernstein)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aubade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763374) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



> Author's original content notes:  
> Content notes: General warning for mental health problems for both of the leads; isolation/alienation; anxiety; paranoia; missing time and blackouts; brief suicidal ideation; minor injuries, including hand injuries; violations of privacy, including some stuff adjacent to sex and masturbation; codependency; canon character death (the rest of the crew of the Discovery).
> 
> Reader's notes: Go read the text, it is amazing! The author has also posted a fanmix to accompany the story, check that out too. Human/AI interaction is kinda' my thing and I never would have found this story without Purimgifts, Relia's original prompt, skazka's tremendous writing skill, and T'Lara's request. The circle of creative life goes on.

  
[Link to original image without text ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/31fbe4321a8f39e8c5ccc456abbe7314/tumblr_o4byiyeDzX1seag08o1_r1_500.jpg)

**Download link:** [Aubade_by_skazka.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/410ol5dbtyoiokk/Aubade_by_skazka.mp3) 50mb

 **Length:** 00:35:05

 **Podbook** : Will be added after reveals


End file.
